


BAWSON IS REAL!!!

by badritual



Series: Exchange Fic [55]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, In-Universe RPF, Nosy Teammates, Pitch Secret Admirers 2021, pretending not to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: “So, this is a thing? Bawson?” Ginny asks, pushing MIke’s phone out of her face.“People write stories about you,” Stubbs says. “Like, erotic stories.”“Please tell me you didn’t read them,” Ginny says, narrowing her eyes at him.“I started reading the one Salvamini forwarded to the group chat but it was kinda racy so we figured we should stop,” Stubbs says.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Series: Exchange Fic [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2021





	BAWSON IS REAL!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkshoodr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkshoodr/gifts).



> written for monkshoodr for pitch secret admirers. 
> 
> thanks to [redacted] for looking this over!

Ginny figures she’s about to get hit with some bullshit when she walks into the clubhouse and her attention is immediately drawn to a small crowd lurking outside her private locker. Not all of them are her teammates either. There are a few faces she recognizes, like Stubbs, Voorhees, Salvamini, and even more that she doesn’t. A redhead in a tailored pantsuit, a pen tucked behind one diamond-studded ear, is tapping at an iPad disinterestedly, while the short stocky man beside her is scrolling through something on his phone.

Sighing, Ginny slips her headphones off and approaches the locker with no small amount of trepidation. 

“Ginny,” Eliot says, stepping in front of the throng. “Hey.”

“Eliot,” she says. “What’s up with the circus?”

“You didn’t see?” Eliot asks. 

“Uh, no. Should I be worried?” Ginny frowns. 

“Uh,” Eliot says. He whips out his phone and starts thumbing through apps before holding his phone out to her. “Here. See for yourself.” 

Ginny leans in. At first glance, it looks like an article with a picture of her and Mike from one of the team’s charity events filling half the screen. Then she leans in even closer and squints. 

**Bawson Setting Hearts Aflutter: Whether It’s Friendship or More, Padres’ Dynamic Duo Getting Fans’ Creative Juices Flowing**

“What is this?” Ginny snags Eliot’s phone away and scrolls down.

“Just keep reading,” Eliot says. He glances over his shoulder. “I’m gonna try and get the vultures to scram.” 

Ginny nods absently as she starts reading the article. 

_—Bawson has everything: chemistry, camaraderie, and oodles of sexual tension. It also doesn’t hurt that both Ginny and Mike are easy on the eyes. And we’re not the only ones who see it. A small but dedicated fan community’s sprung up on popular fanfiction website—_

“Wait,” Ginny says. “ _What_?”

“Baker, did you see this?” Mike shoves his phone into her face in lieu of a proper greeting. 

Ginny leans in to peer at the screen. “Is that…”

“It’s a manip, or so I’m told,” Mike grumbles. 

Ginny blinks owlishly at the image. As far as she can tell, it looks like a picture of herself and Mike as Catwoman and Batman, complete with leaving-nothing-to-the-imagination latex suits and capes.

“Uh, it’s well done, I’ll give you that,” Ginny says, shrugging. 

“There’s more,” Mike says, grimly.

“So, this is a thing? Bawson?” Ginny asks, pushing Mike’s phone out of her face.

“People write stories about you,” Stubbs says. “Like, erotic stories.”

“Please tell me you didn’t read them,” Ginny says, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I started reading the one Salvamini forwarded to the group chat but it was kinda racy so we figured we should stop,” Stubbs says. 

“Probably some sort of violation of some obscure kangaroo court ruling,” Salvamini chimes in, leaning over Stubbs’ shoulder. “PR’s having a field day with this though.”

“Oscar thinks you guys should fake a relationship for publicity,” Stubbs adds. 

“Oh he does, does he,” Ginny says.

“I’m not faking any damn thing,” Mike chimes in. 

Ginny give him a conciliatory pat on the shoulder. “Settle down there, Gramps.”

“See, that’s the thing though,” says Stubbs. 

Ginny raises her eyebrows at him. “What is?”

“The touchy-touchy,” Stubbs says. “That’s why everyone thinks you guys are… You know.” He makes a vulgar hand gesture.

“No, I don’t know,” Ginny says, dropping her hand and advancing on Stubbs. “Elaborate.”

Stubbs gets squirrelly, looking to Salvamini and then Mike for support and finding none. “Like, a thing. An item,” Stubbs says, though Ginny is about eighty-percent sure he meant something else. 

Something _racier_.

“Well, whatever, it’s nobody’s business,” Ginny snaps.

“So you are?” Stubbs asks, eyebrows lifting to his hairline in surprise. 

“No,” Mike says, with an exasperated sigh. “But if we were, you guys’d be the last to know.”

Salvamini claps Stubbs on the shoulder. “Let’s leave the two lovebirds to it.”

Ginny turns and watches them lope back to their lockers, the crowd in front of her own locker stall dissipating somewhat. She turns and looks over at Mike.

“Handled that like a pro,” she says, nudging him in the side with her elbow. 

“You didn’t do so bad yourself,” Mike says, flashing her a brief grin before it’s swallowed up in the bushy hedge maze that is his unkempt beard. “Think they bought it?”

Ginny shrugs. “They’ll forget about it in a week,” she says. “At least Stubbs will. Has the attention span of a goldfish.”

Mike draps an arm over her shoulder. “Wanna get some longtoss in before batting practice?”

Laughing, Ginny shrugs his arm away. “Some things never change.”

“Baseball’s baseball,” Mike says, swatting her lightly on the butt with his catcher’s mitt. “It’s the one thing you can count on. The only thing in this world that’s true.”

Ginny rolls her eyes and trots off to get her glove and ball out of her locker. It’s a little corny, she supposes, but he isn’t exactly wrong. 

As they head out of the clubhouse for the diamond, Mike stops so abruptly that Ginny crashes into his back and bounces off of him like she hit a brick wall.

“Dude, what the hell,” Ginny grouses, rubbing at her chin with the heel of her mitt.

Mike turns to her, slowly, and regards her with a serious look in his eyes. “Gin?” he says.

“Yeah?” Ginny eyes him warily.

“Bawson? Why not Laker?”

Ginny whacks him in the chest with her glove. “Seriously? _That’s_ what you’re hung up on? Our smush name?”

Mike's eyebrows shoot up. “Our _what_?”

Ginny gives him a gentle shove in the chest, pointing toward the distant strip of grass visible from the dugout. “I’m gonna dump you if you bring up Bawson one more time.”

Mike says, “The people need to know!” but he lets Ginny push him out of the dugout and onto the green grass anyway.


End file.
